


The Team Effort

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, dark naruto is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: By gods did Kurama love Naruto
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21





	The Team Effort

Kurama chuckled, both arms wrapped around a blond. Red eyes and blue blinked at him, both teens kissing his chest, neck, face, everywhere they could reach.

He smirked, pulling one of the identical blonds into a deep kiss, could hear the other’s growl as he shoved his tongue into this one’s mouth. The other one snapped his teeth, biting at Kurama’s neck, sucking at the broken skin and drinking in the biju’s blood.

Kurama growled, pulling away from this one – the blue-eyed one, who was breathless and glassy-eyed and looked so _needy_ – to violently kiss at the other one. He stuck his tongue in that one’s mouth, suck and lapped and licked and drank all the lost blood back into himself. That one – the red-eyed one with a hungry look in his eyes – smirked through the kiss, locking eyes with the blue-eyed one.

He pulled away with a snarl, yanking the red-eyed one away by his hair. Making sure to lock eyes with the red-eyed one, Kurama pulled the blue-eyed one into a deep kiss, still holding tight onto the red-eyed one’s hair.

_I am the one in control,_ Kurama thought victoriously, watching with satisfaction as the red-eyed one slumped in defeat.

By the gods, did Kurama love Naruto. Both of them.


End file.
